


Правда или вызов

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Series: Ни дня без драббла [3]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White





	Правда или вызов

\- Ты действительно хочешь сыграть в это? Со мной? - Харви растягивается на пушистом ковре перед камином. Утром он предпринял ещё одну попытку пристрастить помощника к рыбалке, но Майк и удочка оказались мало сочетаемы. Так что удовольствие получил только Харви, частью от рыбалки, частью от сосредоточенной мордашки Майка. И сейчас они оба отдыхали на ковре у камина в загородном доме.  
\- Должен же я как-то выведать твои грязные тайны, - усмехается Майк.  
Харви поднимает бровь и улыбается:  
\- Ладно, правда. Спрашивай.  
Майк задумывается на секунду:  
\- Почему? - спрашивает он многозначительно.  
\- Почему что? - уточняет Харви, разливая виски по бокалам. Он догадывается, что хочет знать Майк, но всё равно уточняет, просто чтобы услышать это от самого Майка.  
\- Почему ты меня нанял? Ты ведь знал обо всех возможных неприятностях... и всё рано меня взял. Почему?  
\- Потому что ни о каких неприятностях, кроме ожидавшей меня в коридоре толпы зануд, я тогда не думал и теперь думать не собираюсь. Перестань уже трястись, - Харви протягивает Майку виски и снова вытягивается на ковре, как большой ленивый кот. – В кабинете сидел ты и поражал меня своими исключительными способностями, а в коридоре ждали скучные гарвардские снобы, которые тебе и в подмётки не годятся. По крайней мере, в те моменты, когда ты пользуешься своей головой по прямому назначению. Правда или вызов?  
\- Правда, - выпаливает Майк, не слишком задумываясь.  
Не то, чтобы Харви действительно интересно, но он всё же спрашивает:  
\- Сколько раз вы спали с Тревором?  
Майк вспыхивает и дёргается, залпом выпивая весь виски:  
\- Два, - выдыхает он. - Правда или вызов?  
\- Правда, - Харви идёт на поводу у Майка. Если тому так хочется слышать правду, пусть спрашивает.   
\- Зачем на самом деле ты меня сюда притащил? - Майк наливает себе ещё виски.  
\- Чтобы научить рыбачить, - Харви предельно открыт и честен. Он действительно пригласил Майка за этим. Остальное если и подразумевалось, то не планировалось.  
\- В самом деле? Нет, ты в самом деле притащил меня сюда рыбачить? - Майк так искренне, так эмоционально недоумевает, размахивая бокалом. Харви поднимает бровь и улыбается. Ему нравится наблюдать за Майком - это чисто эстетическое удовольствие.  
\- Правда или вызов?  
\- Правда.  
\- Мы в "Правду или вызов" играем или в "Впорос-ответ"?  
\- Правда, - настаивает Майк. Он вполне обоснованно подозревает, что на вызове от Харви игру можно будет заканчивать.  
\- Хорошо. Почему ты так зациклен на Треворе?  
\- Я зациклен? – Майк фыркает. – По-моему, это ты на нём зациклен.  
\- Ты до последнего не желал его отпускать. Ты носишь его костюмы.  
\- Это мои костюмы, я их заработал… - пытается возмутиться Росс, но Харви хватает взгляда, чтобы Майк вспомнил золотое правило «не перебивай Харви Спектера, когда он говорит».  
\- Теперь ты спишь с его девушкой. Так почему?  
\- Я не… не знаю, - Майк разводит руками. Он действительно не знает, даже никогда не задумывался, что это _так_ выглядит со стороны. Харви смотрит на него внимательно, и Майк виновато отводит взгляд.  
\- Хорошо. Вызов, - кивает Харви.  
Майк говорит первое, что приходит в голову:  
\- Спой гимн Гарварда.  
Это самое идиотское, что он мог загадать в такой ситуации, и по взгляду Харви Майк никак не может понят, разочарован тот или удивлён. Тем не менее, Харви наливает себе ещё немного виски и напевает:  
Fair Harvard! we join in thy Jubilee throng,  
And with blessings surrender thee o'er  
By these festival rites, from the age that is past,  
To the age that is waiting before.  
Майк знает, что Харви делает хорошо всё, за что берётся. Поёт он тоже хорошо. Майк пытается сосредоточиться, собраться с мыслями – он уже выбрал две «правды» подряд, и не был уверен, что третья окажется лучше «вызова».  
Харви допевает последнюю строчку и интересуется:  
\- Правда или вызов?  
\- Вызов, - Майк салютует Харви почти пустым бокалом. Харви улыбается – у него множество вариантов на этот случай. Но выбирает он самый приятный:  
\- Иди сюда.


End file.
